mongol_memesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Server
The Server The Server is an unnamed Minecraft World created by mikehawk2009 in early September of 2019. The other founding member was MiningStrike17. Members * MiningStrike17, current owner * mikehawk2009, founder and previous owner * Maxim7899 * AlecJG180 * coolguyluke9, formerly * ThePolyton, formerly History Ownership The Server (having no formal name) was originally created as a no-cheats, vanilla, survival world for MiningStrike17 and mikehawk2009, and existed as a separate original world that no longer exists. This world was deleted on Day 1, as mh09 created a new server on a separate computer. This server is identical to the current one existing on MS17's computer, despite existing on a completely separate device. This transfer took place due to numerous complaints from the server's members at the time. Act I Act I of the server is a time period spanning from its creation to sometime in mid-October of 2019, marked specifically by the addition of coolguyluke9 to the server. The exact date of this addition is unknown. Maxim7899 and mh09 made this addition without the approval of MS17, causing one of countless minor disputes within the Mongol Alliance. The events of Act I laid the foundation for what the server would permanently become. Some of the most significant events in server history occurred at the very beginning. For instance, mh09 and M7899 decided upon M7899's arrival that all property, items, and mines would be shared between them. This pact would stay in effect until Act II. The major consequence that the agreement had was MS17's secession from the shared property. MS17 made an initial claim that the entirety of The Base was exclusively his own property. However, seeing as he was outnumbered by mh09 and M7899, he decided on Day 3 to relocate his own home from the construction site of the shared home to an unclaimed area inside of a neighboring hill. The mine inside of the shared property is the first mine to be created on the server, and despite being carved out by MS17, is currently under mh09's control. Several minor locations were created during Act I, most notably the shared home, MiningStrike17's House, a small wheat farm next to the shared home originally constructed by MS17, the Melon Farm. All players were able to enchant items due to the Melon Farm agreement. Several villages were also discovered. Some time in the first week, a group of raiders brought the bad omen effect to MS17, who consequently caused an unintended raid at the village neighboring the base. All of the villagers died as a result. To accelerate game progress, MS17 invented Chunk Mining, a method of obtaining diamonds at a reliable rate. This technique proved effective, granting MS17 to better items before the other players. M7899 adopted this technique as a result, meaning the creation of a new mine. This new mine would be the first event in a long string of events contributing to the inevitable Property Dispute in Act II. Eventually, all three players had enough items to face the Nether. A Nether Fortress was quickly located, and MS17 took up brewing. Eventually, the three players located the End Portal, and defeated the Ender Dragon. This fight was costly, as MS17 and M7899 ended up losing all of the items they had brought. The battle took roughly an hour, as there were some issues with spawn-points. No player received the achievement for killing the Dragon, as the finishing blow was delivered from one of MS17's bed explosions. The Dragon Egg was brought back safely, and mh09 constructed a shrine for it on Fishing Lake. The Egg would stay untouched until Act III. Most significantly, Act I introduced the dynamic of the Mongol Alliance. Countless minor disputes occurred between its three members, a memorable reference being MS17's execution bail of 7 Iron Blocks. The running joke of eating pufferfish was introduced. All players obtained OP fishing rods, allowing M7899 to catch multiple mending bows. Mending was not a common marketable enchantment whatsoever during Act I, as villager trading had not been explored at all. A crude sheep farm was created by MS17, originally for public use. M7899 constructed and claimed ownership of a cow farm and a chicken farm. The concept of blowing up Logan's house was introduced by M7899. This idea alone would change the course of server history. Act II Act II began with the addition of coolguyluke9 to the server. This decision was made hastily and without the blessing of MS17, although majority would have likely ruled either way. Retrospectively, it is believed that cgl9 was using X-Ray hacks, at least during his first week of membership, with the combined evidence of his usage of a "cracked client," and ability to find enough diamonds for a full set of armor within minutes. This accusation was never confirmed, and remains up to speculation. Cgl9, not Logan, was unexpectedly the fourth addition to the server. This led to M7899 putting pressure on bombing his home, instead of Logan's. This immediately created tension between the two. MS17 and mh09 remained mostly impartial to this concept. When cgl9 decided to build a home, he constructed it in the sky as an aerial base. It is worth noting that cgl9 was never actually regarded as a legitimate contributor to the server, as he spent the vast majority of his time on the server killing himself repeatedly by jumping from atop his base. The only structure he helped build was his own home. The most, and possibly only, significant event he partook in was the second killing of the Ender Dragon. Immediately after the Ender Dragon was "killed properly," all four server members decided to explore the End Cities for a brief search. In one of the most infamous moments of server history, MS17 accidentally spleefed mh09 into the Void, causing him to lose all of his items. Coincidentally, this death completed the saga of the original trio each losing all of their items in the End. MS17 was soon put in a crude trial cage, but not officially fined for his crime, as it was an honest accident. Mh09 subsequently erected the Truce Sign as a symbol of peace for all. At a later and unrelated point of Act II, mh09 accidentally pushed MS17 off of a bridge in the Nether. This resulted in MS17 losing his OP Fortune Pickaxe, and as it happened before, there was no real charge on mh09. On the more positive side, Act II was also a time for construction and significant advancement. MS17 and M7899 later spent hours exploring the End Cities in search of Elytras, eventually each obtaining one. MS17 redecorated the End Portal Room, while M7899 build a Nether Tunnel leading to it for ease of access. The End became a place to farm ender pearls and obsidian. MS17 later gave mh09 an Elytra and Shulker Boxes. He also began construction on a wall around the entire Base modeled from a Mojang-official build book, although this wall has not yet been finished. He also began work on a new base for himself, modeled loosely after the shape of the real-life Seattle Space Needle. This also remains unfinished. MS17 and M7899 both officially declared ownership over sheep farms, and MS17 designed a proof-of-concept item sorter build near his own newly-built crop farm. He also constructed a public automatic cactus farm. M7899 took on the task of creating an automatic villager farm. This task was not finished. MS17 made an attempt, but gave up out of frustration. Act II's villager experiences were not all pointless, however. The OP Librarian was born, giving all players unlimited access to books, bookshelves, emeralds, and experience. This vessel completely devalued both bookshelves and emeralds, leading to the running joke of using bookshelves as useless items, by either giving away or destroying entire stacks at a time. MS17 also created a Mending Librarian, a major step in advancement for the server as a whole. After much threatening, M7899 was given the green light on the destruction of clg9's home. Cgl9 aided in the destruction, and let himself lose most of his possessions in the process. For the short time afterwards that he remained on the server, he lived in MS17's guest room. Another property-related issue was the Property Dispute occurring between M7899 and mh09. This issue resulted in M7899 being kicked from the shared home, and temporarily residing in a river. Towards the very end of Act II (and technically contributing to this end) was the Iron Golem Memorial incident. Either cgl9 or mh09 vandalized this neutral zone. Neither one ever confessed, but MS17 and M7899 strongly suspect cgl9. The punishment (never enacted) designed by M7899 was to lock the criminal in an obsidian prison with two Iron Golems, no items, and a spawnpoint, while only allowing freedom once they had killed both golems. This prison room was built behind the Dragon Egg Shrine. Transition to Act III On November 29th of 2019, M7899 and mh09 were shadow-banned by a bot on the Discord Server controlled by cgl9, while simultaneously, AlecJG180 was being added to the server. Cgl9, despite being spammed literally thousands of times on Discord, refused to do anything about the situation, and instead acted irrationally: Putting the text channel on Slow Mode, banning MS17 from the server, and even leaving the Minecraft server network. He was then banned back in response by the founding three, and in an act of rebellion, MS17 created a new discord server where everyone would have equal administrator rights to avoid situations like this one. Throughout all of this, AG180 remained on the main call, despite having no real idea as to what was happening. Cgl9 was then banned from the Minecraft server for good measure, and the phrase "Not Luke" was coined by MS17. Clg9's death counter was put at 999,999,999 as symbolism for his crimes, while his actual count at the time was 205. Cgl9 has since rejoined the discord server, but remains blacklisted from the Minecraft world. Act III Act III began with the start of the new Discord server, and the banning of cgl9. The founding three were eager to fill the void left by cgl9, and hastily invited both ThePolyton and AlecJG180 to the server. Within __NOEDITSECTION__